leagueoflegendsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Karthus/SkinsFaitsDivers
Illsutrations officielles= Karthus OriginalSkin.jpg| Karthus Fantôme.jpg| (mythique)|13-janvier-2010}} Statue de Kathus.jpg| |04-juillet-2010}} Karthus Faucheur.jpg| |27-septembre-2010}} Karthus PentakillSkin.jpg| |29-août-2011}} Corki FnaticSkin.jpg| (mythique)|26-septembre-2014}} Karthus fléau de la lumière.jpg| |17-novembre-2016}} |-| Illustrations chinoises= Karthus OriginalSkinCh.jpg|Karthus Karthus FaucheurSkinCh.jpg|Karthus faucheur Karthus PentakillSkinCh.jpg|Karthus Pentakill |-| Anciennes illustrations= Karthus OriginalSkinVieux1.jpg|Classique (2009) Karthus PentakillSkinVieux1.jpg|Karthus Pentakill (2011) Faits divers * Karthus était le premier champion à posséder une compétence lui permettant d'effectuer d'autres actions après sa mort grâce à . Les autres compétences sont et . * L'ultime de Karthus, a le même nom que chez les Catholiques Messe de Requiem qui est le fait de prier les âmes défuntes. * L'ancienne icône du passif de Karthus était un mouton pour une raison obscure. * Karthus a des interactions avec la plupart des champions des Îles obscures, sauf et . ** Pour , sa remise à jour a été effectuée avant l'apparition de cette dernière. * Lors du patch 4.9, son illustration a été remplacée. * Sur les illustrations chinoises (sauf Faucheur et Pentakill), Karthus n'a pas son crâne d'apparent car en Chine, il est interdit aux jeux vidéos d'exposer des os humains. * La blague « Je note votre nom dans mon petit Necronomicon. » ''est une référence au Necronomicon, un livre fictif de l'univers H.P. Lovecraft et pourrait être une référence au manga ''Death Note. * La blague « Quelle est l'incantation déjà... Oh, oui : R ! » est une référence au meme basé sur le "appuyer sur R pour gagner" de l'ultime de Karthus. * La citation « Je suis la mort. » est une célèbre citation du physicien , le créateur de la bombe atomique. Doubleurs *Français: Bernard Bollet (redoublage pour le skin Pentakill) Skins * Ce skin est une référence à la à New York. * Quand il danse, on peut entendre un aigle. * Ce skin a un thème de skin en commun avec et . * Le livre qu'il tient est connu sous le nom de Necronomicon, un livre fictif imaginé par l'écrivain H.P. Lovecraft. * Ce skin a un thème de skin en commun avec , , et ** Dans le groupe de métal que représente ce thème, Karthus est le chanteur. * Ce skin s'est inspiré de la mascotte du groupe de métal anglais Iron Maiden, à savoir Eddie The Head. * est le chanteur qui interprète la voix de Karthus pour l'album Smite and Ignite de Pentakill. * L'illustration a été changée lorsque l'album Smite and Ignite de Pentakill a été sorti. * La citation « Le métal ne meurt jamais ! » ("You can't kill the metal !" en anglais) est une référence à la chanson "The Metal" de . * Les citations suivantes sont des références au jeu : ** « Silence, rampant. » ("Silence, groundwalker." en anglais) ** « Ce que je fais ? J'ai transcendé la beauté du Métal et rien que ça. » ("What have I done? Created beauty by simply rocking! That's all." en anglais) ** « Quel est ce bruit ? C'est le martèlement de la création sur l'enclume du temps. »("What is that sound? It's the pounding of creation's hammer on the anvil of time!" en anglais) * La citation « '''Tower Dive' !... Vas-t-en vite, sauve-toi. »'' ("Towerdiver, gotta get away, get away" en anglais) est une référence à la chanson "Holy Diver" de Dio. * La citation « Donne ta vie au métal. » ("Die for metal" en anglais) est une référence à la chanson "Die for Metal" de Manowar. * La citation « On éteint les lumières... Définitivement. » ("Light's out forever" en anglais) est une référence à la chanson "School's Out" d'Alice Cooper. * La citation « Je vous apporte la lumière ! » ("I am the lightbringer!" en anglais) est une référence à la chanson "Lightbringer" de Pentakill. * Les citations suivantes sont des références à la chanson "Thornmail" de Pentakill : ** « Votre mort fera trembler le monde ! » ("Everyone will falter when you die!" en anglais) ** « Oh yeah ! Éradiquons-les ! » ("My song, smite them all!" en anglais) * Ce skin célèbre la victoire des Fnatic lors de la finale de la première saison, en 2011. * A l'instar de Karthus, il existe aussi , , et . Multimédia Focus sur Karthus= thumb|center|600 px Références cs:Karthus/Galerie de:Karthus/Skins & Trivia en:Karthus/Skins es:Karthus/Aspectos pl:Karthus/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Karthus/SkinsTrivia sk:Karthus/SkinsTrivia Catégorie:Skins et Faits Divers Catégorie:Karthus